Who said I like her
by littlemissanonymUs
Summary: Arnold hates Helga. Or does he? this fic is about Arnold's "hatred" for Helga and if he realizes his true feelings for Helga. Srry bad at summaries :-P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is little miss anonymUs. Haven't written in a while. Hope you guyz enjoy. Thx 4 reading :-)**

* * *

Arnold sat down at his desk and glanced over at Helga. He scowled when he saw her.

Helga was wearnig a pink top, jeans, and she had her hair in a pony tail some strands of hair had gotten loose from it though.

Arnold scowled at seeing her, because he hated how she made him feel, and he hated how beautiful she looked that day.

His scowl dissappeared however when the girl turned around and smiled at him then stuck out her tongue playfully at him.

Arnold grinned and stuck his tongue out back at her. He felt his cheeks turn red though and looked away not wanting her to see him blush.

It was to late though and he heard Helga giggle.

The giggling stopped when Lila arrived to class and sat next to Arnold. He wondered why she hated Lila so much and smiled at the thought that maybe she was jealous.

Arnold shook his head at the thought. If she was jealous she had to like him and she deffinately did not like him.

Then he started to wonder why he liked the idea of her being jealous. _I cannot likeHelga_ Arnold thought.

He hated her.

And she hated him.

That was what it was mutual hatred for each other.

aArnold deffinately hated her hair and her smile. He especially hated her sapphire blue eyes.

The only reason why his heart pounded when he got near her was because he hated her so much.

Deffinately not because he thought she was gorgeous. Absolutely not because he liked her liked her. And there was no way that he felt all warm inside because he loved her.

No he absolutely hated Helga G. Pataki. That was how it was and how every one expected it to be.

Arnold kept telling himself he hated her with a firey passion. He turned to Lila. The girl he was supposed to like.

She gave him a sugary smile and he faked one back.

"Hello Arnold," Lila said in her equally sugary voice "isn't it an ever so beautiful day today?"

Arnold nodded and he snuck a glance at Helga and his heart skipped a beat when he saw she was already staring at him.

"Arnold?" Lila said forcing him to stop looking into Helga's deep blue eyes. "what?" Arnold asked slightly angered. She didn't seem to notice though and smiled again "I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me" she repeated.

Arnold looked back at Helga who looked like some one had punched her in the face.

He then looked around at every one else that had heard and he knew what he was expected to

"sure Lila" Arnold said with yet another fake smile "I'd love to."

 **Yep so this is the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think and what I could do to improve i'd love the advise. And as aways Thx 4 reading :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Sorry this chapter came out later than what I expected. I've been stressed out and stufff. But anyways here it is! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy and Thx 4 reading :-)**

Arnold had just agreed to go on a date with his former crush Lila.

They were going to go watch the new sequal of enchanted bunnies of happy forest even though Arnold had wanted to go watch an action movie.

But Lila said it was too violent for her.

The bell rung and every one went out side to go to recess.

It was a pretty nice day. There were a few clouds here and there and just enough of a cool breaze so that it wasn't too hot since it was summer.

Arnold caught himself staring at Helga more than a couple times before she looked at him and scowled.

She seemed even angrier at him today than usuall and he wondered if he did something.

He was about to walk up to her and ask if he did something wrong when he saw that someone had beat him to it.

The guy was about five inches taller than Helga and he had brown hair and blue eyes and she smiled apon seeing him.

Arnold felt a little angry when she smiled at the guy who seemed to be a year older then them. Helga never smiled at Arnold like that.

 _Im not jealous._ Arnold said to himself

Arnold couldn't be jealous. How could he be jealous of a guy who made Helga smile like that if he didn't even like her.

He wasn't jealous, he was just angry at him for causing Helga's beautiful smile.

Arnold shook his head. He did not think she was beautiful, right?

 _I am not jealous, I do not think Helga is pretty especially with that pink bow that i hate and her not at all cute sapphire blue eyes._ Arnold said told himself as he started to walk towards Helga and the stranger.

"Hey Helga" Arnold said with a smile and sat down next to her "mind if I sit?"

Helga scowled at him for a bit. She was blushing at the same time though because of how close he got.

"So Helga, wanna go to the movies tonight?" The eighth grader asked Helga.

Arnold stared at Helga and she scowled at Arnold and said yes to the eighth grader.

Once he left Arnold scowled at Helga "Why _him"_

Helga shrugged "i like him"

"like him or like him like him" Arnold asked

"like him like him" Helga replied "what's it to you any way?"

"i just don't like him" Arnold said frowning.

Helga snickered a bit "are you jealous"

Arnold shook his head and stood up "What? Me jealous? Im just worried"

Helga smiled at him "well don't worry your cute little football head about me. I can take care of myself"

"wait what did you call my head?" Arnold asked feeling a deep blush go on his face.

Helga shrugged "I called it football shaped"

The bell rung and every one ran inside.

 **So i know it's short but i promise a longer chapter next time. Tell me what you think of it. Thx 4 reading :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Sorry that it's a late update. Kinda got grounded for a while. Thx 4 reading :-)**

Arnold kept blushing and was the only one outside. "Did she just call me cute?" Arnold asked himself as he began to walk inside. He couldn't help but smile.

The thought that she thought he was cute made him feel good in a wierd way.

Arnold shook his head _Helga didn't call me cute... I_ _must_ _have misheard_ he thought to himself as he walked to class.

* * *

 ** _After school..._**

Arnold was heading to the movie theater to meet Lila and watch the new enchanted bunnies of happy forest sequel. He was certain that the movie was going to put him to sleep.

Arnold walked to his destination until he noticed Helga who was also walking on the sidewalk as well.

She was ahead of him though and ran up to her "H-Hey Helga" Arnold said smiling.

She scowled "What do you want, football head?"

He shrugged "can I walk with you since i'm guessing we're both going to the movies?"

Helga kept her scowl "I guess you could... I mean it _is_ a free country."

Arnold found himself wanting to walk very close to Helga even hold her hand. He shook his head he had no idea why he wanted to do that.

Helga looked at him oddly "You okay Arnoldo?"

Arnold nodded "yeah I'm fine"

"What are you going to do after your date with that guy you're going to the movies with?" He asked.

Helga smiled "You mean Asher?"

Arnold scowled _his name is Asher?_ "I really don't like him Helga."

Helga scoffed "and that matters because?..."

Arnold looked at theground and sighed.

Helga grinned evily. Arnold didn't dislike people he didn't know. That would be wierd for a guy like him. "Are you jealous football head?"

A deep blush crept on Arnold's face. Was he? No of course he wasn't !

Why would he be jealous of _Asher._ He couldn't be jealous of him, because he deffinitly did not like Helga Pataki! Arnold tried to tell himself that but he couldn't help but wonder if what he said to himself was true any more... Or if it ever was.

"No, I just don't like him." Arnold said with more confidence in that statement than he actually had.

Arnold sighed again and looked at Helga. She was smiling and blushing. He couldn't help but just stare at her and admire how pretty she was, though he would never admit it.

"So Helga" Arnold said "Do you think we could hang out tomorrow?"

Helga shrugged "sure" she said indifferently yet we all know that she was extremly happy and excited that he wanted to hang out with her... And not Lila.

Once they made it to the theater Helga went off with _Asher_ who had brought her flowers and chocolate and she him onthe cheek.

Arnold felt infuriated and a little sad. But mostly he wanted to go punch him the face which was an odd feeling for Arnold.

Arnold found Lila and bought their tickets. It was going to be one hour and thirty four minutes of being completely bored .

Lila smiled at Arnold "Don't you just ever so love these types of movies, Arnold?"

Arnold nodded and they went to go watch the movie.

* * *

Helga smiled at Asher.

"I didn't think it would work, Asher, but the football head does seem jealous"

Asher nodded "I told you it would" he then nudged her " Hey you owe me fourteen bucks for the candy and flowers"

Helga laughed "Yeah the empty box of chocolates and flowers i know you picked off the ground cost fourteen bucks"

They both laughed.

Asher was Helga's friend.

Asher had wanted to help her and Arnold get together and they both fomulated a plan to pretend to be together to get Arnold jealous.

Which was working this time fortunatly unlike the other time she tried to make him jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Sorry for being really late on an update again :( I had a bad case of writers block sorry. Thx 4 reading :-)**

Helga heard someone knocking on her door and raised an eyebrow. Who would be coming to my house at... Helga looked at her watch "10:30pm!" She said.

She rolled her eyes she was getting ready for bed and assuming that it wasPheobe or Asher at the door she didn't bother changing from her pajamas.

"Arnold!" Helga said surprised, she cleared her throught " I mean, what are you doing here football head?"

Arnold blushed and looked at the ground. "Well?" Helga asked blushing a bit herself since she was wearing pajamas with little bows on them.

"I don't want you to go out with Asher" Arnold said. Helga couldn't help the smile on her face "I'm sorry football head... But I really really like him"

Arnold looked at the floor "I just don't think he's the guy for you"

Helga raised an eyebrow at him "Well then who do you think is then?"

Arnold sighed the shrugged "Just please don't go out with him again"

Helga sighed "I can't do that"

Arnold felt frustrated "Why not!?"

Helga got in the boy's face. "Because I like him, Arnold"

Arnold's heart race went up. Helga's face was so close to his that their noses were touching.

And there was nothing he wanted to do more at that moment then just kiss her.

Helga realized how close they were and began to move her face away from his.

Arnold stopped her though and moved closer to her.

Helga's eyes became very wide. "A-Arnold!"

Arnold very lightly put his lips on hers. When he stopped kissing her he could see the shock on Helga's face.

Helga rubbed her neck. The blush on both their face was pretty obvious "Um so this was just 'in the heat of the moment'right?" Asked Helga.

Arnold smiled and nodded remembering the last time Helga had kissed him "yeah... 'just the heat of the moment'"

"Not to be wierd or anything" Helga said " but you're kind of a good kisser."

Arnold blushed "thanks. You too"

Helga blushed and they both laughed "Now get lost football head" she said as she put on an obviously fake scowl .

Arnold smiled "good night to you too, Helga"

* * *

 **The next day...**

Arnold thought about the kiss the whole day.

He also stared at Helga who was also unable to think about anything else.

Arnold sighed. He had kissed Helga on the lips and actually liked it, a lot, He also couldn't stop thinking about her.

He knew now that he liked Helga.

There was no way he could deny it to hinself any more and he acctually thought that maby he was falling for her.

She wasn't always so mean to him and somtimes she was actually nice and fun to hang around.

And now that he thought about it she never once hit him with her fist even though she had threatened him multiple times.

Arnold was sitting at his usual table with Gerald.

"Do you think it'd be wierd if I liked Helga" Arnold asked him.

Gerald shook his head "you like every one"

Arnold shook his head "I mean like her like her"

Gerold choked on his sandwich "Yes... Extreamly" he said between coughs.

Arnold scowled "why?"

Gerald had finally stopped choking "She's HELGA PATAKI"

"Well I like her like her" Arnold said.

Gerald laugh "you had me going there for a second"

Arnold scowled again "I am serious Gerald"

Gerald raised his eyebrow "really?"

Arnold nodded "I kinda kissed her last night"

Gerald looked at his friend surprised "Did she pound you? Or did you run away before she could catch you"

Arnold shook his head "she was actually kind of nice to me"

Gerald looked at him then at Helga who was blushing as she spoke excitedly to Pheobe.

* * *

 **sorry this is so late. Thank you for waiting and im going to be working on the next chapter tonight. Thx 4 reading :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Sorry I published this late... Really late. Thx 4 reading :-)**

Arnold again found himself staring at Helga Pataki during recess as she wrote in her pink journal

His cheeks filled with color as she looked up at him and swiftly got up, put her journal in her backpack, and walked towards him.

A sly smile played on her lips as she spoke to him "You know football head" Helga said "If i didn't know any better I'd think you have a crush on me."

Arnold chuckled nervously as his blush began to deepen. _Does she know how on the nose she is?_ He asked himself then suddenly began to be very interested in his shoes. _Am I that transperant?_

Helga saw how nervouse he looked and began to giggle.

Arnold raised an eyebrow. _She's really cute when she does that._

"I-I could say the same about _you_ , Helga" Arnold said.

Helga stopped giggling as Arnold leaned into her "Could you plaese tell me how great of a kisser I am again?"

Helga blushed as Arnold leaned just a bit closer.

 _I have to make sure he keeps that a secret_ Helga thought, Not wanting anyone to know that she thought that he was a good kisser.

Helga scowled and clutched the colar of his shirt. "I swear if you tell ANYONE what I said last night..." She lifted Arnold a few inches off the ground "I will END YOU! Understand Football head?"

Arnold's eyes were wide and he nodded "O-Of c-course Helga... I swear I wont!"

Helga nodded once and dropped him.

She gave him an appologetic smile "Sorry Arnold-o but I had to make sure you wouldn't tell"

Helga moved close to him and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

Arnold gave a small gasp when she did that and he immediatly felt warm.

He touched his cheek, a small smile formed on his lips.

After a moment of the two blonds smiling at each other Arnold laughed "You could have asked nicely Helga and I wouldn't have told anybody"

Helga shrugged "Where's the fun in that, football head?"

Arnold sighed and shook his head slightly. _Of course._

Before eigther of them saw Asher was Tapping Helga on the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you" He said when he finally got Helga's attention.

Asher looked at Arnold and then back at Helga 'Sorry' he mouthed to her.

Helga sighed "Oh um" she shrugged at Arnold "see ya later than Arnold."

Arnold scowled fiercly at Asher as he walked away with Helga.

He sighed then smiled. Maybe there was a small chance Helga liked Arnold too.

And he was happy with that.

Arnold felt someone grip his hand very tightly.

He turned to see Lila.

Her teeth were gritted as she spoke "I would ever so appreciate it if you never hung out with Helga again"

 **sorry this is really short. thank you to everyone who reviewed , followed, favorited, or read this. Thanks :-)**


End file.
